Her Diary
by that-girl-at-the-corner
Summary: They always say that Annabeth Chase has it all. Beauty, brains, plus talent. But they were wrong. There's one thing Annabeth Chase doesn't have. She doesn't have a friend. All she have as a confidant is a diary, which pretty much contains the same thing every single day. Can an overly eager transfer student change that? *on hiatus until inspiration strikes again*
1. Entry 1

**HER DIARY**

 **\- Entry 1 -**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's the first day of school and Mrs. Dodds decided to surprise the class with a test in Algebra. Since nobody was crazy enough to spend their vacation staying at home and studying, almost everyone failed. They kept complaining and discussing their answers with each other during lunch, frustrated and at the same time relieved to know that the others felt the same. Me? Well, let's just say that we're not riding on the same boat. And my classmates knew that, that's why nobody's talking to me. Surprise, surprise._

 _-A_

* * *

My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm not a total nerd. Instead of debating with my classmates whether a is the hypotenuse on the Pythagorean Theorem instead of c, I was sitting alone in the cafeteria writing at my diary. Not that they would debate with me anyway. They'd believe whatever I say. Maybe if I said that 3.14 is called pi because it spelled pie backwards and is only meant to be an inside joke between mathematicians, they'd actually believe me. I appreciate that they have that "huge trust" in me, but it's kind of annoying. They seemed to think that my words are final—no questions needed. I can't tell them that that no. 22 was a little tricky or that I almost messed up at no 18. I can't join them while complaining about the teachers giving test on the first day of class because I'm supposed to be the model student; always prepared, not bothered by a surprise quiz, or even surprise exams.

"You, having a hard time? Impossible." was all they're going to say. And maybe it will become a little awkward if they haven't actually answered no. 18 and 22.

That's always how it is around me. Awkward. I never knew why. Maybe they're insecure? Intimidated? Maybe they felt small around me knowing that my lowest score in a test is 99% and my highest is 110% or above (with the bonus questions and all)? I don't know. See? I don't always have answers! And I hated not knowing the answers.

I always thought that top students always have a lot of friends (and as you may have noticed by now, I am at the very top spot). It seems that I was proven wrong.

It had been hard on my first year. With all those awkward conversations, forced smiles, and wary looks. But as time flies, I learned to get over with it.

Writing at my diary became a distraction. It keeps my mind off things and make up for the fact that I'm isolated around these lively crowd known as the students. But I'm already a senior now. I was used to this and it doesn't bother me anymore.

"We're from the same class, right?" a voice said, shocking me and effectively cutting me off of my reverie. I hid my diary under a couple of notebooks and looked up at the guy in front of me.

I didn't recognize him. He was tall (maybe a couple of inches taller than me), with raven black hair that seemed like he haven't used a comb this morning. But what really struck me was his green eyes, looking hopefully at me.

"Um, I hope this doesn't sound rude," I finally said. "But, are you talking to me?"

"No! No!" he exclaimed. "I mean, yes, I'm talking to you and no, you definitely didn't sound rude and" I raised my eyebrow. He's going to start rambling. I thought but before that happened, he stopped himself, closed his eyes, and let a breath out. When he opened them again, his eyes seemed to gain a happy glint on them and then he flashed me with a smile. A smile that would probably make other girls swoon but only made me skeptical. I just raised my eyebrow and waited for him to speak.

"This morning at Algebra. Under Mrs. Dodds?" he continued where he left off, like his rambling never happened. "Umm, can I sit here?" He added but he didn't wait for me to answer and sat in front of me. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Since I was late today (which I rarely am), I only had a glimpse of an unfamiliar guy going back to what I assumed was his seat. That must be him. I never really paid him much attention since I'm on the front row and after that Mrs. Dodds handed us the test papers so my mind focused on the paper instead.

"You're a transfer student?" I asked instead, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. How was the quiz this morning?" To say at least, I was shocked that he brought that topic in front of me. But given that he's new here, well, that explains it.

"Umm. Okay I guess?" I wasn't really sure how to answer that one since I've never been asked that question before.

"Okay? That was _not_ okay. Who gives quizzes on the first day of school?"

"Well apparently, Mrs. Dodds." I said matter of factly.

He rolled his eyes at me and I raised my eyebrow. We just met and he's rolling his eyes on me? This guy must be super friendly.

"Obviously. But come on! It's the first day of school! She should have known that nobody studies on vacation so nobody would have passed the test!"

"Wow. I'm a little proud of Nobody." I said nonchalantly while he grinned at me and decided to play along.

"Yeah. He's awesome. He do things that others won't"

"And how do you know he's a 'he' and not a 'she'"

He shrugged implying that he doesn't really care. "Let's assume that Nobody's a 'she' then."

"Doesn't really matter as long as she continues to do what she's doing."

"Yeah. And I bet that if ever we're on the same class, Nobody would have perfected that test."

"Jeez, never thought that I'm Nobody." Maybe this have gotten his attention because he didn't reply and seemed to be pondering what I said.

"Wait, you scored 30/30 on this morning's test?" he asked like he doesn't believe it.

"Umm, yeah?" Actually, 35 since there's a 5 points bonus question, but I didn't dare voice that out. It's already bad as it is. This was usually the time where things get a little uncomfortable so I'm already preparing myself. I also started thinking up a good reason to excuse myself if the awkwardness become a little unbearable.

"Wow. That's awesome! I barely scored 10 and you scored 30! Do you always receive a perfect score on a test?"

"I guess?" I was confused. Usually, in this situation, everyone would be too shy to reveal their scores in front of me but he said it like it doesn't bother him. He's one of those easy going students, that's for sure.

Before he can say anything else, the first bell rang.

"Is it time already?" he asked while looking at his watch.

"Nope. That's the first bell. It means that we have 10 minutes before classes start." I said while starting to pack my belongings. He noticed the folders and seemed to remember something because he suddenly stood up which almost made me jump in surprise.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot I still have something to fill up at the Registrar's Office!" He muttered a quick apology/goodbye and hurriedly went to the direction of the Registrar. But before he could turn a corner, he looked back at me and shouted, "By the way, I'm Percy Jackson!"

"Annabeth Chase," I shouted back.

He grinned at me. "Well, see you around Annabeth." And then he was gone.

I retrieved my diary and uncapped my pen.

* * *

 _P.S. Well, someone actually talked to me. A guy named Percy Jackson._


	2. Entry 2

**\- Entry 2 -**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _They say that a person comes into your life for a reason – it's either you'll change them, or they'll change you. But for me? It's either they'll ask for solutions for a math problem, or they'll ask for favors. No one approaches me just because they wanted to. There's always a reason behind it. And I knew that. That's why I've been wary with Percy Jackson. I know that he's new and doesn't know anyone yet but it's still weird that he talked to me on the first day. It might not be weird for some, but for me? I don't really give off that "friendly aura" (if ever there was such thing). I know that there's a catch, and I'm gonna find out what it is._

 _\- A_

* * *

Today's Friday. That means Percy Jackson have been bugging me for 5 days. I don't know what's with that guy. I didn't expect anything after our quick chat but he smiles at me whenever our eyes met and he waves at me whenever he saw me at the hallway. Then all of a sudden, he started sitting with me at the cafeteria. Not that I mind him sitting with me at the cafeteria since I'm usually – wait, scratch that, since I'm ALWAYS alone. And I don't know what's with me. For years I have been wishing for someone whom I can talk to and now that one has decided to stick with me… I don't know. Maybe four years of solitude was having its effect on me. I'm not used in working with someone watching me. I can't concentrate on what I am doing, especially if that someone was as talkative as this guy in front of me.

"—crazy right?" I think he have been talking about the aquarium he visited with his mom, where he saw a lone goldfish amidst the group of different species of sharks.

"Yeah, sure." I said without looking up.

"You're listening to me right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway, what are you doing?"

"A report for you."

"Really? You're writing an article about me?" He was thrilled by this to the point that he stood up from his seat at tried to take a peek at what I'm writing.

"It's not an article." I said while taking the paper out of his view. "It's just a report about how you behaved on your first week here at Half-Blood Academy."

He sat down when he realized that I have no intension in letting him read even one sentence of the report. When I was sure that he wouldn't take the paper, I resumed writing, and just like that, Percy also resumed talking.

"Just make sure to write all the good things about me. How I'm a gentleman, a good friend, and a good student that always tries his best in class. I'm courteous, and loyal, and generous, _and_ good-looking." He said, emphasizing the last part then winked at me. "I mean, I'm attractive right? Because my mom always told me that I looked like my dad which means—"

"Percy would you please shut your mouth for five minutes?"

I'm about to lose my patience. Mr. Brunner, our principal, asked me to do a student evaluation about Percy's first week here at HBA. He said that since Percy's always with me, I'm the right student for the job. I don't think that this evaluation was necessary but since this is due this afternoon, I really have to finish this. And I don't think I can if Percy keeps on distracting me.

"Why?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Just… five minutes!"

"Mm-kay."

And with that, I've finally found my peace. I was about to finish on day five when Percy finally spoke.

"It's been five minutes." He said while eating his lunch. I didn't even notice when he left to buy some foods.

"Already?"

"Yep!" He said while emphasizing the 'p'. "Oh, by the way, I bought you lunch. My treat since you're doing that article about me." He said with another wink.

I raised my eyebrow. "Since when did you started sharing your food?"

"Hey! I'm not that selfish when it came to food—"

"You kind of are."

"—and my mom always told me to be nice towards girls."

"And you're being nice now?"

"Just accept it already. I don't buy lunch just for anyone, you know. It's just a way of saying thank you. I know that you have a lot of work to do but you still went out of your way to write that report even if you don't have to."

"Actually, I _have to_ because Mr. Brunner asked me to do it."

"Still, you could have said no."

"He's our principal, so I couldn't really say no."

"Annabeth!" I wanted to laugh at him for stressing over food. And I can't believe myself for arguing with him with such petty things. Maybe I'm just that stubborn.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not used with someone buying lunch for me." I said while scanning the food that he bought for me. Two burgers, fries and blue soda. "Thanks." I added.

We we're silent while eating our food but it wasn't awkward. I wondered if maybe this was the only time where Percy remains quiet.

"Does that mean that I'm the first person who have bought you lunch?" he said after a moment.

"I thought you'll finally be able to keep quiet. And no, my mom does that all the time whenever we meet."

"I mean, aside from your family. Here at school."

I actually took time to think. I've always been independent when I entered high school. I refused others to do things that I can do for myself or pay for the things which I can pay for myself. And as far as I knew, that was way back in my freshman years when my classmates still thought that I'm fun to be around. After that, they stopped trying.

"Maybe you are."

"Don't you have friends who treats you to lunch or desserts or something?" Ouch. That was a touchy subject.

"Why would you think that?" I asked even though I knew that it's so obvious.

"You're always by yourself whenever I find you here at the cafeteria. During dismissals, our classmates automatically chat with each other while you just stood up and quietly left the room. You're always carrying, like 3 books the size of an encyclopedia, and still no one helps you carry those things."

"There's your answer then."

He became quiet. I don't know what he thinks of me now and I don't really want to know. Instead, I busied myself with finishing my food and scanning my report for any missing details. I planned on submitting this right after lunch then head home straight. We only have one class left this afternoon but since Mr. Bacchus is too lazy to show up on the first week of school, we have the whole afternoon to ourselves.

I looked at Percy who seemed deep in thought. I figured this might be the last time that he would sit with me during lunch. Maybe the occasional waves and hellos won't stop abruptly but after a couple more weeks, it would and then I'll be back to being alone in my own world.

I'll admit that it had been fun with him around, but I also knew that _that_ won't last. Even I was surprised that he lasted a week, but I knew that eventually, like others, he will drift away from me.

I didn't knew that I was also lost in my own thoughts until Percy spoke, "Hey Annabeth…"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

"Be my girlfriend."

* * *

 _P.S. But now I kind of wish that I hadn't found out. I wasn't sure what to feel right now._

* * *

 **So how what it? Feel free to review! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters from PJO.**


	3. Entry 3

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry it took me this long to update. I've been so busy with schoolwork for the past months I didn't have time to think of an update, then we went to my grandparents right after I got out from school so that means no internet.**

 **So to compensate, I made this chapter longer than my previous ones. It's pretty rushed but I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The problem when you have two (cute) little brothers: sometimes they would annoy you to the point that you would wish that they haven't been born and sometimes they were just so cute it's so hard to say no to them. Sadly, what happened to me last night was the latter. I just hope that I could keep my eyes open for the rest of the day. Not to mention that it's the Opening Ceremony._

 _-A_

* * *

"Excuse me?" Maybe my ears have deceived me and I didn't heard it right.

"I said be my girlfriend."

"What? _NO!_ " I nearly screamed at him.

"Why?" He looks genuinely confused. He scrunched his eyebrows together and unconsciously tilted his head to the side. He reminded me of a puppy. On second thought, a puppy's too cute.

"Why? You're asking me _why_? I should be the one asking you that question. Why would I want to be your girlfriend?"

"Why wouldn't you want to be my girlfriend?" _Really?_ He looked upset when he asked this that I almost felt sorry for saying no. _Almost._

"We've just met five days ago. I don't know anything about you except for the fact that your name is Percy Jackson, you suck at Math but maybe you excel in gym, and that you always talk about your mom. But aside from that, I know nothing about you. I don't know where you're from, why did you transfer, what's your favorite color, or when's your birthday. Just… nothing."

"Well, I can answer all of that now if you want." He offered.

"That's not the point!" Urghh! What's wrong with this guy? It's like explaining to Matthew why he couldn't have the shoes three times his size. Seriously, what kind of sane person would ask a stranger to become his girlfriend? Because that's what we are. We're still practically a stranger to each other.

"But I thought girls like it when guys ask them out?" I looked at him when he said that. I was kind of offended. Does that what he thought of me?

"Besides, if I'm your boyfriend you wouldn't be alone anymore. I can carry your bags and books for you, I'll always stick by your side and you wouldn't have to be sad and jealous when your classmates hang out without you because you'll have me. " I don't think that he said that to offend me but I took it the wrong way.

"Is that how little you think of me? A friendless girl who's desperate for attention? Do you think that I can't handle myself? Yes, I have no friends. No one talks to me unless they have to, no one helps me carry my heavy belongings, no one shares their lunch with me, and I am _always_ alone. And now that you knew that, you suddenly want to be my knight and shining armor? Ha! Don't make me laugh Percy Jackson. I'm not a damsel in distress." I closed my eyes and took deep breath to calm myself. I don't want to shout here and be the center of attention.

I sighed and opened my eyes to look at him. "Is that your motive all along?" I said. My chin resting on my hand. I shook my head and smiled as if I'm sharing a joke with myself, which may be true - I'm kidding myself. "I've been so stupid. I should have known." Then I stood up to leave. But before I get too far, I turned to face him.

"It's been a fun week even though it's forced on your side. But I hope that it'll be the last time that we would have anything to do with each other."

After I said that, I left the cafeteria without waiting for Percy's reply. To be honest, a part me thought that maybe he's different from the others. Maybe he'll be the friend that I've been looking for. But who am I kidding? Why else would he talk to me? Although I never thought that he would ask me out.

I didn't bother finishing my lunch. For all I knew, maybe that's one of his plans for bribing me into saying yes. Huh. Like that would work.

I marched towards the Big House holding the folder containing Percy's files. It is three buildings away from the cafeteria so I have all the time I need to calm myself before facing Mr. Brunner.

When I entered the Big House, I went straight to the door that says "Principal's Office"

"Hey Chiron." I greeted to the man sitting across the room. He's a middle-aged man with thinning hair and a scraggy beard.

Chiron Brunner is a family friend as well as the principal of Half-Blood Academy. He used to visit and play with me when I was little and I consider him as my second parent.

"Hello Annabeth. What brings you here?" He said after looking up from his paperwork.

"Here's the report you asked for. I still think that report is pointless."

"Now, don't say that. It's the time for the claiming. The teachers need some more information about the new guy." He took the folder from my hand and stacked it with some other folders.

"Huh. I doubt that they'll read it, they'll be too lazy to. Besides, they would have all the information they need by this time. If they want him, they'll take him. If they don't, then good luck for him. I think that you only handed me that task so I would talk to him more."

"Perhaps." He turned his attention from his paperwork towards me and took a peek from his eyeglasses. "You seemed to be in a bad mood. Didn't it turn out the way I hoped it would?"

"Nope." Outside, the first bell rang so I decided that it's time to leave. I said goodbye to Chiron then left the office. I started retracing my steps towards the office. When I was nearing the cafeteria, I saw Percy walking out. He was walking with his hands on his pocket and his head down. I don't want to have anything to do with him so I turned to next corridor and took a long way towards the gate. I took a cab and went home straight.

Ω

Monday came by in a flash and here I am, preparing for the busiest day of the week.

"Bobby! Matthew! I'm using my car today! Do you want me to drop you by?" I called out to the kitchen where my brothers were eating their breakfast.

As if rehearsed, they both turned their heads towards me and looked at me as if I was a hero.

"Yes!" Both of them said then jumped on their feet, fetched their bags and ran towards the door while holding their unfinished sandwiches with their mouth.

I walked into the kitchen and saw dad making more sandwiches, probably for me.

"Now, now, Annabeth. Don't go stealing the boys from me. You know that I don't get a chance this often to bond with them." He said jokingly while handing me the sandwiches.

"Not my fault you're boring, Dad." I joked. "If you want the boys to ride with you, you should really need to update your playlist." Well, this is true. One of the reasons why the twins love riding with me is because I let them choose what music to play on the radio. I can't blame them, Dad's music is indeed "old fashioned".

"Plus, they love me more than they love you." I said as I gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"I'm wounded. Truly." He said dramatically while putting a hand on his chest.

That made me laugh. My dad may be a "nerd historian" for the others and a shut in most of the time but he sure possess some sense of humor.

"Bye, Dad. Love you."

"Take care. And good luck with the ceremony."

"Will do."

When I reached the garage, my brothers were already inside my car debating on whether who has the right to be on the passenger seat.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Tell Matthew that I get to be in the passenger seat this time because he was here last time." Bobby whined.

"Nope. We were both on the back seat last time. Right Annie?" Matthew countered and I glared at him for calling me Annie. This might have scared him because he took it back immediately.

"I said Anna! _Anna!_ I said Anna, right?" He turned to his brother for help but Bobby had other ideas.

"Nope. He called you Annie. So he should be on the back seat."

"It's not fair!"

I'm not in the mood to listen for their nonstop squabble so I told them to just settle it with rock-paper-scissors. Childish, I know. But at least it made them stop plus they're still a child. In the end, Matthew get the passenger seat while Bobby settled at the back. I let Bobby choose the music to cheer him up.

All throughout the ride, they were just dancing with the tune and singing at the top of their lungs. Though I didn't mind. They _did_ have a beautiful voice, for their age at least.

When we got to their school, they gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek and jumped outside the car.

I sighed. Time to get to Half-blood Academy.

Ω

After I parked the car, I headed straight to the student council room.

Jason was the first one there. He had blond hair and electrifying blue eyes. The perfect student of the juniors, though unlike me, he does have a lot of friends. We nod to each other as acknowledgement then proceed with our own task. He returned in sorting some files while I went to the computer to type the announcements for today.

Little by little, all of the officers have arrived. I proceeded in front and put the pile of leaflets that I have printed on the table.

"As you all know, today is the opening ceremony of the school. The program would not start until this afternoon and even though most of the students probably know this already, there might be some that we failed to inform, especially some of the freshmen and transferees. So these are the leaflets. Post it in all of the bulletin boards including each one of the houses'. Those that are in charge in preparing the stadium are excused for their classes. Just give me your schedules and I'll inform your teachers. If you have no other concerns, you may go."

They gradually left the Student Council Room after getting leaflets and handing me their schedules.

I then headed to my locker to leave some of my things and to retrieve my books. I was on my way to my first class when I saw Percy Jackson.

"Hey Annabeth!" He greeted me while waving and smiling brightly. I just passed him without a glance and continued walking towards my math room. Good thing he didn't follow.

Just as I sat down on my chair, another one was pulled in front of me and there sat Drew Tanaka. She's beautiful, tall, and with dark hair but I don't really like her attitude.

"Good morning Annabeth," she greeted me cheerfully. I'm disgusted with how plastic she could be. What does she want with me now?

"Good morning Drew" I said while organizing my things.

"So… I saw Percy earlier," she started and I mentally groaned. Now I have another thing to add on my " _Why do you approach Annabeth"_ list (lamest title but I don't care, I hate this list anyway).

To ask for solutions

To ask for favors

Asking her to be your girlfriend, and now;

Asking her for gossips.

"But he just passed this room!" she continued. "Is he not in our class anymore? Do you know what house he's in?"

I just shrugged seeing that I don't really care. Maybe he got his real schedule and thankfully, he's not in my first class. I just hope that he's not also on my other classes.

"Urgh!" Drew stood up and went to her seat.

"Just when there's finally a cute guy in this class!" I heard her mumble and I rolled my eyes. What's so special about him? He's just like any other guy I met. He's not a loss.

"Ms. Chase." Mrs. Dodds called after entering the room. "You're excused from your class." I stood up and thanked her before leaving the room.

 _7:35_. it read at my wristwatch. _Nothing much to do this early._ I thought so I decided to stay at my house.

I went to the other side of the school, across the football field. In there, lined 12 different house-like structures with varying styles and designs. Some are designed like a greenhouse, some are painted blue, some are sophisticated and some looked like the weirdest building that have ever existed.

These buildings are what we called "Houses". You see, the founders of Half-Blood Academy didn't want this school to be just _another school_. So they modified some of the rules that are usually implemented on schools. Like for example, the opening ceremony is done on the second week instead of the first week just to be different from others. And instead of clubs, they established these 'houses'. Each of the founders have their own house to patron and each house differ from the other. Like I said, it's just like a club but much more different. In other schools you get to choose which club to enter but here at Half-Blood Academy, you'll get to be _chosen_ on which house you belong to. And that's what we call "claiming". Of course, everything else were considered and researched before the claiming including your hobbies, likes, dislikes and such. These will be the basis when your house choose your schedule. Whether your patron choose it for you or the house staffs (I don't really know if there were any), they'll choose the schedule that is most appropriate for you.

I proceeded towards the gray building with big columns on the front. An owl was carved on the door with a number 6 at the bottom. The House of Athena. _My house._

Inside was like a library, full of books and computers. Shelves on the right side, computers on the left side. Everything was organized from every book on the shelves to the arrangement of chairs and worktables. Clearly, this is a house for brainiacs.

I grab a book and made my way to the sofas. I badly want to take a nap but I only have a few minutes before I made my round to make sure that everything's perfect for this afternoon's program.

By 8:00, I started my inspection. I visited every house, checked the gymnasium, updated Chiron and inform the teachers about the flow of the program.

It was almost lunchtime and so far, everything's perfect.

Ω

Students filled the hall. Guests occupied the stage. Some of our patrons were also present.

I rubbed my eyes to wipe my sleepiness but it's no use. I'm really tired. Now I really regret giving in Matthew and Bobby's request for a movie marathon last night. We ended up staying late. I looked back at the stage where Chiron is delivering his Welcome Speech. Maybe no one would notice if I leave. Besides, this program is only required for the new students and I've already attended this for three years. I'm not technically required to stay since my job here was done.

Making sure that no one's watching, I slipped outside and went to the field. I sat at usual spot, under my tree. Well, it's not really my tree since it's a school property but I'd like to call it that. This spot was well hidden if I say so myself. Took me two years to discover this place. The bushes would almost conceal me from the others (unless you're really looking) but from here, I can still see what's going on around me.

I breathe in the fresh air and relaxed. This is exactly what I needed. A quite place where I can rest. I took out the book I was reading earlier and continued where I left of.

Ω

I woke up with the crunching noises like someone's eating cheese curls. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I rubbed my eyes and tried to remember where I was. I thought the crunching noises were part of my dream but as I drift to consciousness, the sounds seemed to be getting louder and louder. When I looked beside me, I assumed I was still sleeping and probably dreaming. But why would I dream about him? I was probably staring weirdly at him for who knows how long when he finally noticed.

"Oh! Did I wake you? Was I being so loud? I'm so sorry. I was just so bored with that program then I saw you going out and I figured it's okay to go out and then I followed you but then I can't find you so I went to buy chips and decided to just wander around then I found you here sleeping and wondered how I didn't find you earlier but I figured this is a good place to hide if the teachers decided to hunt down runaway transferees who didn't attend the opening ceremony so I joined you here. Sorry about that. Umm.. Do you want some?" he said while offering me some of his chips. I didn't know if I got all of what he said but I didn't really care.

I grabbed my book and put it in my bag. Nothing seemed to be missing, not that I accuse him of thievery. My book is here, my diary, my phone, my car keys.

I stood up to leave but a hand grabbed my wrist to prevent me from leaving. What does he want now?

"Wait! If you're mad about what happened last week, I am truly sorry. I don't know what came over me when I said those things. But I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Honest." He said that and raised his right arm. What? He's going to make a pledge now?

"I just _really_ want to be your friend. I don't have any bad intentions. I _swear_ it on the River Styx."

I raised my eyebrow. Did he just swear on the River Styx? "You knew Greek Mythology?"

"Oh. Umm. Yeah." He said after releasing my wrist and rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed embarrassed to admit it though I don't know what's to be embarrassed about.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love them, in fact." It's true. I got it from my mom. She used to read me stories about Greek Mythology before going to sleep. I know that they don't usually end up happy, usually ending with someone dead, but at least at a young age I've learned that not all things go the way we wanted it to be.

"So, we're friends now?" He asked hopefully. Honestly, this guy wants everything fast.

"Uhh. No." I walked away before he could ask me anything weird again.

"Be ready Annabeth because I'm not giving up!" He shouted. "I can be really annoying when I want to and I'll keep on bugging you until you say that I'm your friend."

I raised my eyebrow. Is that a challenge? Because I never back down from a challenge.

"We'll see." I said before turning my back on him and walking away.

I don't really get him. What does he really want with me? Why does he insists on making friends with me when there are tons out there who would want to be his friend?

* * *

 _P.S. I've decided. Percy Jackson is a puzzle._

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


	4. Entry 4

_Dear Diary,_

 _Today's pretty much the same. I went to school, went to the student council room for our daily meeting, perfected some quizzes (Math and Science) and_

* * *

"Boo!" I was so shocked I abruptly straightened my back and at the same time slammed my diary shut. I didn't even finish writing! What is wrong with this guy?

"Can't you see someone's writing over here?" I said, irritated. One of the things I hated most is disturbing me while I'm working, especially if you did it in a bad way. And he just did.

"What's that? Are you writing another article about me?" he said while wiggling his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish. Don't be so full of yourself." True to his word, Percy Jackson have been anything but annoying.

He keeps on following me wherever I went and keeps popping up wherever I am.

This morning he saw me walking out of House 6 with some reports to deliver to the Big House. He offered to help me carry it but of course I refused. But being who he is, he didn't stop pestering me until I gave it to him. It's just a folder, for goodness sake! With only 10 pages of bond papers!

"I'm a gentleman," he had told me. Oh, please. It was just a folder. _A folder._ Can't a girl at least carry a folder?

Also, on the subjects where we're not classmates, he would stop at our room and call me out. There was one time when he called me because a teacher was actually looking for me but often times, he would just claim that he just wanted to say hi. After that, I would receive confused looks from my classmates and some glare from the others. Huh! As if I needed other reasons for them to hate me. They hate me enough for who knows why.

"What do you want?" I asked as I finally look up.

"I just want to have lunch with my best friend." he said and I frowned. Since when have we became best friends?

"You're not my best friend. Much less my friend." I denied but that doesn't stop him from sitting across from me and putting his tray on the table.

"Sure we are," he said with a smile. "It's been a week." He added like that'd explain everything.

"So?" I asked while raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"So…" he prolonged like he doesn't know what to add, which to my guess is the case. "Here have some burger." he finally continued and I gave an exasperated sigh. First he wanted _me_ to be his girlfriend. Then he wanted us to be friends. _Now_ he wanted to be best friends?

"Do you always get what you wanted?" I said and looked at his tray. He have 4 burgers, 3 fries, and blue Gatorade. I wondered if he counted me when he bought all of this or he just have a big tummy. Nevertheless, I grabbed one burger. If it was possible, his smile grew wider when I did so. He said to have some so I'm gonna have some. Besides I haven't bought anything yet so this saved me some money.

"Not really," he finally said and grabbed a burger of his own. "But I really want to be your friend. And I can't do that if I let you have your way right?" He winked and I rolled my eyes, _as usual_.

"So what are you writing? Is it me or you're always writing something whenever you're in the cafeteria?" I like the cafeteria. This is the only place that's never empty. Chatters always filled the hall and although I should feel lonely and awkward sitting alone on the cafeteria, I don't. I would just write something on my diary to have something to do and the chatters would just remind me that I'm not alone, even if I actually am.

"It's none of your business." I said and took a bite of my burger.

"Oh, c'mon. Best friends tell each other's secrets."

I glared at him. I've always been told that I'm intimidating. And for a second, I thought I saw him flinch. It's either I imagined it or he recovered quickly. He countered my glare by sticking out his tongue.

"You're so immature." I told him.

"So I've been told." He answered nonchalantly.

I sighed and opened my diary.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today's pretty much the same. I went to school, went to the student council room for our daily meeting, perfected some quizzes (Math and Science) and endured Percy's presence. Not that he annoys me that much, it's just that I'm not used with someone following me all around. It's weird._

* * *

There. That should be enough.

I placed my diary inside my bag and grabbed a book.

"You're reading?" I ignored him and continued eating while opening my book.

"You're reading here? Won't the noise bother you?" He asked again but I chose to ignore him again.

It's not that the noise doesn't bother me but I have this talent where I just tune out everything from my surroundings whenever I'm reading. Plus I have to walk pretty far if I wanted to read at House 6 or under my tree. This is the closest place from our room for our next subject.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Yep, you're ignoring me."

"Great. I'm talking to myself."

.

.

"La da di da di"

.

.

I am focused on reading but I'm still aware of Percy's actions. His humming, his fingers drumming on the table and those annoying noises he made with his mouth. What finally made me look up was the first bell.

Percy was talking to one of his housemate and being the bad girl I am, I left without waiting for him.

When I got to the classroom, I noticed that only a few of my classmates were there and a note on the board.

 _To my dearest students (T F – 1:00 - 2:30PM)_

 _No class for today._

 _\- Mr. B_

Apparently Mr. Bacchus decided that he's too lazy to have a class for today, _again_. Seriously, he only holds classes once a week instead of twice a week (supposedly Tuesdays and Fridays). He should be fired for his tardiness.

I don't want to go home yet. Besides, I gotta pick up the twins and they won't be out until 3. So I decided to go to the field.

I was in the middle of the book when my stalker finally found me. Now that I think about it, _stalker_ has a ring to it.

"You're horrible, Annabeth." he started. "We have the same class but you didn't wait for me." True. We have the same classes except for Math, Science, and PE.

"Well, whatever. I'm used to it. It just means that I still have to win you over." He said as he sat beside me.

I returned my gaze to the book and continued reading.

After a few minutes, a phone rang. At first I thought it belongs to Percy but then I remembered it was mine. I hardly use my phone sometimes I forgot I even have one.

The one calling is an Unknown Number so I ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Percy asked.

"Maybe it was just a prank." I said. Maybe it was just some random stranger who doesn't have anything to do but dial random numbers. I've experienced that before.

The call finally ended but after a few seconds, it rang again.

"Maybe it was important?" he said so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Annabeth?"_ Wait, is this Matthew?

"Matt, is that you?"

" _Oh. Umm.. Yeah.."_ He stammered. Why does he sounded so nervous? Plus, they still have class by this time.

"Don't you have a class? And whose phone is this?"

" _Would you please come here?"_ he said suddenly, his voice so soft and uneasy. I started to panic. What was wrong? Matthew never says please. Something must really be wrong.

I must have been making a weird face because Percy mouthed ' _what's wrong?',_ concern written on his face.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

" _It's…"_ I heard him sniff. _"it's Bobby."_

I don't need any other encouragement. I bolted towards the parking lot, Percy right behind me.

* * *

 _P.S. I have a stalker named Percy._

* * *

 **That sounded like a bad news.**


	5. Entry 5

**I can't believe it. My best friend-slash-dorm mate-slash-classmate suddenly stopped talking to me and I don't know why, so I also ignored her (because my pride is taller than the clouds). Turns out that it was all about the time when I refused to treat her an ice cream. We didn't talk to each other for a day and a half because of an ice cream. I didn't eat dinner and breakfast, because of an ice cream (and partly because of my pride). I almost cried apologizing for whatever I have done that made her mad to only discover that it was just an** _ **ice cream**_ **.**

 **So one piece of advice —don't underestimate the power of ice cream.**

 ***** _ **deep breath**_ *****

 **Okay, I'm good. Sorry for this rambling.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Somehow, Percy has evolved from being the most suspicious person on the twins' eyes into one of their most favorite person (second to me, of course). After Friday's event, they wanted to play with him again. And just how can I refuse them? I just wish that they're referring to a different kind of 'play' from last time. I think I've wasted enough ice creams to last me a lifetime._

 _-A_

* * *

There were only two times that I remembered losing my cool.

The first time was when I was 4 years old. I was crawling under my bed to recover my book which I dropped and somehow ended at the middle of my bed, when I saw it. A tiny insect the size not bigger than a coin with eight legs was inching its way towards my Odyssey book. My dad told me that it was the most ear-piercing scream that he had ever heard from me. I was screaming and kicking and stayed away from my bed as far as possible. I was crying so hard that he was forced to call Mom to calm me down. It was then that we found out my fear of spiders.

The second time that I lost my cool was 6 years later when I was babysitting the twins for the first time. They're sleeping on the crib and Mom would be back any minutes from now so nothing should go wrong. I got bored watching them sleep so I went to grab my notebooks and answered my homework at the nearby table. I was in the middle of answering questions about the solar system when things went wrong. One minute, it was just hiccups and before I knew it, they were crying at the top of their lungs. To say that I know just what to do was a lie. I don't have the slightest idea of what was wrong and what to do. I panicked. Mom was at the grocery store, Dad was abroad, and Pearl—a family friend whom we sometimes asked to take care of the house—was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, hey. Shhh. Shhh. What's wrong? I'm here. Big sis is here." I remembered saying to them in the softest voice I could manage, although I knew that they couldn't understand me. And of course they didn't stop crying just by saying that. What does the trick was a simple peekaboo.

And now, I was running to the parking lot with a lot of thoughts swirling through my mind. Did they got themselves in trouble again or this time, it was something serious? Maybe it was a prank call from Matthew? But he's crying when he called, right? But maybe he just caught a cold?

When I got to the parking lot, turns out I have other things to worry about.

"Where is my car?!" I shouted to no one.

Damn.

Damn, damn, _damn_!

I kicked a water bottle that was lying on the ground and heard it crash to someone else's car.

For a second, I was worried that that bottle would leave a scratch or dent at the car but I dismissed it just as fast as it crossed my mind. At that moment, my frustration overpowered my guilt.

Urghh! It takes all my willpower to stop myself from hitting my head. For all the days to be lazy in using my car, why does it have to be today?

I paced in frustration. I took my cellphone from my pocket, about to call a cab, but then I realized something. I forgot my bag at the field, wallet included. Oh great. Just great! Can this day get any worse?

I was about to run back at the field when Percy arrived, breathless.

"Man," he said while catching his breath. "you ran fast."

He walked away after handing me my bag (which I didn't notice that he was holding).

I turned my back and started walking towards the gate.

"Hey, where are you going?" Percy called. When I looked back, he was standing in front of a blue Kia Forte Koup. "I'll give you a ride so come on."

Considering that a cab would take minutes to arrive here, I ran towards him.

Okay, I'll admit that Percy's a gentleman since he managed to open the door for me then hurriedly went around to the driver's seat and started the car.

When we're out of the school grounds, he accelerated. He drove fast but steady. And I'm somewhat thankful because he didn't ask anything besides our destination (the only thing that I knew I could answer).

Ω

Upon entering Goode Academy and stepping out of the car, I made my way to the school's infirmary.

It's not my first time here—definitely not the first time going to the infirmary for my brothers—so I know which way leads to a huge room with sign INFIRMARY at the door.

The infirmary itself gives off a friendly atmosphere.

Its wall was painted white but also doodled with clouds, spaceships, rainbows, flowers and scattered stars and bubbles.

There were three beds, each with different styles on its bedding.

One was colored pink with cloud patters and some teddy bears here and there. The other one was colored blue designed with different versions of Mickey Mouse—there was the classic Mickey wearing only gloves and a red short, astronaut Mickey, and magician Mickey, wearing gloves, a red robe and a pointed hat that reminded me of that in the Enchanted Kingdom. And the last one was colored yellow with different sponge bob prints all over the sheet.

There's also a play area which occupies almost half the room, a little divider separating it from the beds.

"Oh, I want this one." I heard Bobby's voice coming from there.

Upon entering, I figured they may be at the play area since the beds were empty and I didn't see Nurse Joy at her 'mini' office-table.

And of course they are, where else could they be? I also didn't know how I knew and seems like so sure that they would be here at the infirmary, but well… _where else could they be?_ I shook my head at chuckled at myself.

I heard someone whistle behind me.

"I wish my mom brought me here whenever I was sick as a kid instead of the hospital. It smells like lemon here." Percy said.

He's right.

I also hated hospitals when I was little (I _still_ hate them). I think most kids, if not all, hate that place. It's so white and stinks like disinfectants. And whenever I smell disinfectants what comes to my mind was injections with sharp needles and how painful it stings.

Goode's infirmary though, doesn't reek hospital. I can hardly smell a hint of disinfectant even though there's a rack at the corner full of sanitizers, bandages, medicines and other things to treat a child's injury.

"Why is the Leaning Tower of Pisa _leaning_?" I heard Matthew asked.

"And how come it's famous? Is it because it's _leaning_?" he continued.

"Well, maybe it was broken, that's why it's leaning." I heard Nurse Joy said.

"The carpenters didn't make a good job at building it." Matthew mumbled.

"Annabeth will do a good job compared to them." Bobby said in which Matthew approves.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me but I just continued listening. I can finally see what they're doing.

They're playing 3D puzzles in which they'll try to build towers from the disjoint outlined pieces that are provided in one set.

Matthew have successfully built the Leaning Tower of Pisa while Bobby was trying to build the Eifel Tower. Usually, these puzzles would be really really hard for seven year olds but I have tons of it at home—a complete collection of the world's famous architectural monuments. I disassemble some of it from time to time and lets them assemble it themselves.

I can also see Bobby's bandaged knee, probably from a tumble when he was racing with her brother and other playmates.

I sighed in relief. It was nothing serious.

I was worried with Matthew's earlier behavior but this also explained it. He was probably freaked out when he saw blood coming from her brother's knee. Because as girly as it sounds, Matthew is "a little bit, tiny bit afraid of blood", if I am to quote him.

"Really?" Nurse Joy asked, amused. She smiled when she saw us and returned her attention to the kids. "Do you really think that your sister will do better than them?"

"Yup." They both chorused.

"Annabeth always said that she wants to build things."

"Yeah. Towers and buildings that are strong. And tall and awesome towers too."

"It will be stronger than the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"And she'll be more famous than the person who built it too."

"She's awesome, isn't she?" this was said towards Nurse Joy accompanied with a proud grin from the Matthew.

"I'm sure she is."

"She is. She's the best." Bobby said showing a grin. Then his eyes widened as if coming to a realization. He leaned towards Nurse Joy and put a hand on the corner of his mouth.

" _Don't tell her we said that."_ he said in a loud whisper.

I can't help but smile. Of course I was flattered. And them saying it like they're so sure that I can do it boosted my self-confidence. Besides, it's rare, like _really_ rare that I get a compliment from the boys. And as they said, I am not supposed to hear this one, but I can't help but beam at their backs.

"You're blushing." Percy sing-songed and I almost jumped when he poked my side.

I sent a glare t him. I was NOT blushing. Not sure now though. And it's definitely his fault for startling me.

He just grinned and offered a piece sign and I rolled my eyes. _Definitely childish_.

I returned my attention to the twins and decided to approach them.

"Did I heard someone say I'm the best?" I teased.

They turned with wide eyes and kept denying what they said.

"But I'm sure I heard my name and then someone said something like 'she's the best'." I acted like I was really confused.

"You just imagined it." Matthew said.

"Maybe it was just the wind." Bobby suggested.

" _Or_ maybe I was the one who said it." Percy interrupted.

Now that they can see him, the twins narrowed their eyes.

"Who are _you_?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"My name's Percy and I'm a friend." He said with a smile.

Matthew frowned. "I don't believe you. We're always told not to trust strangers."

I watched this exchange, amused and a little proud of Matthew about his not-trusting-a-stranger thing.

"But I promise I'm a good person." He said as he sat on the floor besides the twins.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Can you _prove_ it?" he challenged.

"Hmm…" Percy hummed as if he's really thinking about it, one hand holding his chin and his eyebrows scrunching together.

This was the first time that I really got a good look at Percy. Most of our time together were spent with me trying to ignore him or rolling my eyes at him and him trying persistently to recruit me as his best friend.

Now as I look at him, I realized that he _is_ , in fact, handsome. No wonder Drew and co. have been very interested in him. His messy black hair complements his easy-going attitude and his sea green eyes completed that vibe.

Even if I haven't known him and I met him for the first time, I would never mistake him for a bad guy. He gives off that 'friendly aura', which I definitely lack. So why were the twin acting like that?

Hmm. But thinking about it, I also acted a little bit suspicious when we first met. Guess it runs in the family then.

After a moment, Percy grinned and I noticed a small hint of dimple at his cheek. It was a shallow one so I'm not even sure if can be considered as a dimple. The longer I look at it, the more I convinced myself that it was a dimple either way.

 _Will it deepen if I poke it?_

Wait.

What?

Where did that came from? I shook my head to remove that thought but I still have this sudden urge to poke his cheek.

I was so focused on stopping myself from doing anything to Percy's cheek that I almost jump when he suddenly turned to me. His grin dropped when he saw me (or maybe my face) and was replaced by a confused expression.

"Why are you frowning?" he asked.

It was my time to be confused. Was I frowning?

"Anyway," he said as he waved a hand in front of my face, as if to dismiss that previous question. "tell your brothers that I'm a good guy." He told me with his usual grin back, as if it was the greatest idea that he had come up. "Tell them that we're friends and they would definitely believe me," he added.

I didn't say anything and just raised my eyebrow at his hopeful face.

"She just denied you." Matthew pointed out and I can't help myself so I laughed.

The three of them just stared at me like I was weird, and maybe I am.

"Don't worry Matt, he's a friend." I finally admitted as I ruffled his hair.

Percy on the other hand, was grinning widely.

" _And_ he's also our chaperone for today." I added but that didn't cause his grin to drop even a little bit.

Ω

After making sure that nothing was wrong with Bobby, except for his bruised knee, we said our thanks to Nurse Joy and left the infirmary.

"It tingles." Bobby said out loud as we were nearing the parking lot. He fell on a concrete so it left his knee with a pretty painful bruise and a scratch on his legs.

"Did you cry when you fell?" It was Percy who asked him.

"Nope." He replied proudly.

"Wow. That was amazing Bobby. You were so brave. My mom told me that I always cried whenever I fell. I didn't recall a time where I didn't cry whenever I fall from the sofa. Wow, thinking about it, I was really a crybaby." He informed him and Bobby beamed at him. I was a little jealous of Percy. He always seemed to know just what to say. He's good at dealing with other people and he's also good at dealing with children.

"It was only because I wanted to laugh at Matthew since he looked like he was about to cry." He told him eagerly. "I'm the one who fell but he's the one who's crying."

"I did not cry!" Matthew interjected.

"But you were close to crying." Bobby teased. The tingling on his knee seemed to be completely forgotten now that his attention was directed towards embarrassing his brother.

"Only because there was blood!"

"But there was only a little. Just admit it, you're a crybaby."

"Am not!

They continued to tease each other up until were inside the car.

Matthew huffed at his brother as he took a seat beside me on the backseat.

"It wasn't just the blood! I was also worried how I'll face Annabeth. She's scary when she's mad you know." Matthew said matter-of-factly and I tried my best not to take offense on that.

"I totally agree with you, Matt." Percy said while grinning and looking at us through the front mirror.

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear any of that." I said as I hand him our address.

Ω

"This isn't the way home." I said, confused.

Bobby gasped. "You're kidnapping us?" He asked like he couldn't believe it.

Percy just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course not. You've had a rough day so I figured I'll take you to someplace fun." He then looked at me through the front mirror. "Of course, if it's okay?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

It was still early so I agreed. And I also figured that it's futile to refuse. Knowing Percy, he'll just nag at me until he gets his way.

Ω

Percy brought us to an arcade station and the twins got overly excited and ran ahead of us.

"Wait! Be careful you two." I called out. It would be a problem if they got lost.

"Don't worry. They can't run past the entrance." Percy assured me. "Man, this brings me back. This place always cheers me up after a long cry." He said showing his usual grin.

The boys were waiting impatiently at the entrance. After buying tokens, we decided to form a team.

Matthew and me versus Bobby and Percy.

"Let's play basketball first." Bobby exclaimed.

"All right. I've been here a hundred times so there's no way we'll lose Bob." Percy reassured. I raised my eyebrow. Was that a challenge? Because I never back down from a challenge.

…

"Percy, you're boring. You said that you've been here a hundred times." Bobby complained.

Our time at the arcade was a blur. We played one game after another—from basketball, to racing, to arcade, to bowling. I think we've tried almost all of the games here at the station.

And despite Percy's boasting, they lost. They only won on the street fight arcade, and only because Bobby's an expert at video games than Matthew. The rest was our win.

"I have." Percy said defensively. "I've played every game in this station for the past years."

"But how come you've lost to a girl?" Bobby whined. He really hated losing especially if there was a huge gap difference from the winner.

"Well, she's Annabeth." Percy said as if that would explain everything and for some reason, Bobby or Matthew didn't argue. I don't know if I'll be flattered or take offense on that.

…

We went to the food court and Percy went to buy us food (a punishment from Bobby since they lost).

He went back carrying a paper bag with 3 burgers, 2 liters of ice cream and a large amount of fries.

"Can we finish that?" I asked.

"Of course we can." He assured me but I seriously doubt it.

We decided to eat at the nearby park.

We just sat on the grass and Percy gave each of us our own spoon for the ice cream.

Today was tiring day. Despite having no class for the whole afternoon, I felt more exhausted that usual.

Well, since I've done more activities than usual, it's a given that I'm tired.

But I'll admit that today was a good day.

Despite the stress and worry that the twins gave me, I enjoyed what we did afterwards. I have to admit that Percy did a good job. He did not just cheered up the twins but he also took away some of my stress from school (even though he doesn't know this).

Surprisingly, I was having fun.

But that was until an ice cream landed on my uniform.

"Ooops. Sorry." Percy said apologetic. I sent a glare at him but didn't said a word. I just wiped it off with a tissue and continued eating fries and also tried the ice cream.

I didn't know how it started but minutes after, we were having a food wars—or rather ice cream wars.

I should have known that I will surely regret it afterwards. Our uniforms were dirty and I hated how my hands and face felt sticky. Yuck! I need to take a bath as soon as we get home.

Ω

The following Monday, I was reading when Percy came to my usual spot at the field carrying his lunch.

"Didn't see you at the cafeteria so I figured you'd be here." He informed me and I just nodded.

He offered me a burger which I didn't refuse.

"Oh!" I said turning to him. He still has a burger on his mouth so he just gave me a confused look.

"Bobby and Matthew wanted to see you again so you better tell me when you're free." I told him. I know that I sound more like giving an order than asking a favor but if he really learned something from me in these past weeks, he should already know that that's just me being me.

Judging by the wide grin that he sent me, I guess that he actually knew that.

* * *

 _P.S. But I had to admit that French fries dipped in ice cream is a good combo._

* * *

 **And there it is. I'm so sorry for the long wait. But… thanks for waiting! I do hope that somebody's still reading this fanfic despite the long hiatus before an update. Hope you liked this one. :)**

 **This will be for now but, 'I shall return!'**


	6. Entry 6

**Oopps. Hey guys! It's been a while. A** _ **looong**_ **while. Sorry. But here's the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _These times were the busiest for House 6. Students, member or not, come and go to borrow textbooks. Some were given permissions to stay and do what they have to do in some of the study tables. The usually empty and quiet room of the house were now filled with the sound of pages being turned and students murmuring with itself. Of course, when exams are coming and hell week is on the way, what better refuge can you find than the house for brainiacs?_

 _-A_

* * *

"Hmm"

"…"

"Uhh"

"…"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

I sighed. "Percy, you won't get anywhere if you just keep on staring at the book and playing with your pen." I told him with a bored expression.

He gave me one of his childish pouts. Seriously, Percy's getting childish and childish the longer I knew him. It was a total contrast on the straightforward attitude that he showed me the first time we met.

"This is useless." He complained. "I can't understand any of this."

Exams are coming and I was on my way to study at House 6 when I figured that this idiot over here would also need some help in studying, especially in Math.

And I was right. He hasn't started studying in any subject at all! Does he want to cram the night before the exam?

And so, I brought him with me to study.

Wednesdays usually means free day for most of the seniors. The only class that is being held during this day were the PE courses that were only required for the lower years. Of course you can choose what kind of PE you would want to take but the seniors were exempted from taking this class so most of us, myself included, enjoyed the privilege.

Percy, on the other hand, was a different story. Since he belongs to House 3 where famous swimmers came from, he took pleasure in taking this class. He's not the only one, though. While most would have traded anything just so they could get even one day of break from school, there were also others who wouldn't trade this class for anything. These students mostly came from Houses in which physical education was a necessity. The students from House 3 for example, needed swimming lessons for them to become seafarers or Olympic swimmers in the future. Same goes for House 5 in which most of the students engage themselves to boxing and wrestling, and the archers from House 8. They needed to improve their strength, endurance and agility if they want to last on the ring. House 10 on the other hand were the home of drama queens (well, not all of them). Most of its students are aspiring supermodels, actors, actresses, and anything related to media so of course they would take this subject in order to shape up their body. Some medically inclined students from House 7 also take these course, but only because they're a bunch of show-offs.

What I'm trying to say is, Wednesday for House 6 usually means peace and quiet. The only thing that we would've been doing for today were book shelves maintenance and little bit of reading. But of course, when exams are coming, you would expect your schedule to be disregarded.

Be that PE or other subjects, students took it upon themselves to improve what they thought they have to improve.

And I really hope that Percy have also considered other subjects on his list of the things that he should work on.

"That's because you have already convinced yourself that you can't understand it even though you haven't tried it yet. Just try answering those simple exercises that Mrs. Dodds gave you." I told him.

"But I'm telling you it's no use" He told me seriously.

"I haven't been paying attention to Mrs. Dodds lately." He added with a sly grin and I internally groaned.

"And let me guess, by lately, you mean ever?" I asked, or rather, stated.

He just smiled sheepishly and that was enough for me to know that I'm right.

I sighed for the nth time.

"Give me the book." I told him and he eagerly complied. He must be thinking that I'm letting him off the hook. Huh. Not a chance.

"Can I go back to my House now?" he asked me eagerly.

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a confused expression.

"Why? Gym classes won't start until 2 this afternoon." I told him. "Besides, you still have to answer these problems." I added while looking down on the textbook. I jotted down and copied simpler problems for him to answer later.

"But I told you that I haven't been paying attention to class." He countered.

"All the more reason to stay here and study." I said without looking at him.

"But I still wouldn't be able to answer those problems." He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here aren't I? I'm tutoring you so sit down."

He begrudgingly sat down in front of me and laid his head on the table.

"You are so lazy." I told him.

He sighed. "I know." He replied with a muffled voice.

Ω

Tutoring Percy took more than just patience. He's like a child that will do anything just to escape work and proceed to playing. It's like I'm feeding a boy with vegetables. He keeps his mouth closed and moved his head away from the spoon as possible.

So I did what I would have done with my brothers in these kind of situations—I bribed him.

And I can't believe it worked. _Percy's such a kid._

But just because he obliged to study doesn't mean that it became easier. Because it didn't. His ADHD proved to be a challenge. He can't stay still for 10 minutes. He would suddenly request a snack break while in a middle of answering a problem and he can always find a way to insert random thoughts in between discussions.

We didn't really cover that much in Math but at least we've started. It's better than nothing.

"I didn't see the point in learning Math." He said while stretching his hands above his head. "Everybody hates that subject."

"Not everybody." I opposed. "Just because you hated it doesn't mean you shouldn't learn about it. Math is everywhere. From counting your money and even when you're swimming. Without math, how else would you know the area of the pool, the distance that you have to swim, and how fast should you go in order to beat a record?"

"Leave it to your to make sense of everything." He grumbled. "But you have to at least agree that Math often complicates things—"

"Not really." I said, unintentionally cutting him off.

"As I was saying, sometimes this subject took things over the top! Like, this word problem about a man buying 30 watermelons and you have to solve for… for… whatever you have to solve. Like, who buys 30 watermelons? Right?"

I just chuckled. His face told me that he really wanted his point to be taken and also uses hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"You'll be fine. Besides, those were just the basics. It doesn't even compare to what kind of Math I've been studying."

"And I don't want to think about it." He said and I just laughed.

"It isn't so hard. You just have to exert more effort on this subject. Math is all about rules. Once you understand and follow those rules, you should be fine." I assured him.

"Now, I really think that I'm in trouble." He told me seriously. "I'm kind of a rule-breaker."

And that was our last conversation regarding Math. I helped him study on Aquatic Science and we both reviewed in Economics. He showed much more enthusiasm while studying in these subjects than when we were studying in Math. I can't blame him. Just the word math gives off a bad first impression to some people.

And before we knew it, lunch time came.

"Okay, I thinks that would be all for today." I said as I tidied up my things. He looked at me and frowned.

"You sounded like a teacher." He said. I stacked the textbooks that we borrowed and I allowed him to carry most of it. "That's what they usually say at the end of the class." He added as we made our way towards the bookshelves.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure." He mused. We stopped at the textbook section and before he can randomly place the books on random shelves, I directed him where to place which book.

"When you say teacher, what comes to my mind were those boring and strict teachers like Mrs. Dodds." He said. "And oh, don't get me wrong." He quickly added as I handed him the textbooks on my hand. "I know that there are a lot of awesome teachers out there, like Mr. Brunner, or my 7th grade teacher, Mr. Rick. And Mr. Blofis too, my 8th grade English teacher. He's not so bad." He touched his chin and took a moment to think. "Actually, most of the teachers here aren't so bad." He concluded with a slight nod and finished putting the books on their rightful place.

"You've got a bad habit of looking at the bad sides first before thinking its good side." I told him and started making my way towards the door. I am a bit hungry, after all.

"But," Percy said cheerfully. When he caught up to me, he threw an arm around my shoulders and I looked at him expectantly.

He just smiled and said, "now that I think about it, when you say teacher, I'll be thinking of you first. Which is good."

"Charming," I said flatly. "Now get your hands off my shoulders." I ordered, but not quite commanding. I'm not really bothered whether he took back his arm or not. I have to admit that it was a comforting gesture between friends.

"Don't want to." He said. "You should get used to this. We're best friends now."

"Huh. Keep on dreaming, Percy."

I let him whine to his heart's content, wearing a fond smile, while heading towards the cafeteria.

Ω

"Two cheese burgers, one lasagna, blue Gatorade and…" Percy turned to me questioningly.

"Water." I said in response.

"And water." He said, finishing our order. "Oh, and to-go please." He added as an afterthought.

After paying for our foods (I refused to let him pay for my lunch even though he insisted), Percy suggested to eat at the field. Although I originally planned to eat at the cafeteria, I didn't have a choice but to agree since he had made the to-go order. Plus, I could use some fresh air to unwind myself after a long and stressful study session.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to eat lasagna from a paper lunch box?" I told him once we've seated and uncovered our food.

"Hmm. This burger is so good." he said, too pleased with his burger to pay attention to me. I just shook my head and also began eating.

Ah. I can't blame him. Half-Blood's cafeteria serves the best food. Of course, it was to be expected from an elite school that it would also have amazing chefs,

…

"So," Percy said after we've longed finished our lunches. "you'll go home after this?" he asked.

"I think so. I don't have anything left to do." I answered. "Unless you're inviting me to watch you in your underwear?" I teased.

"Actually I am." He told me and my eyes widen. If it weren't for his lip, twitching trying to suppress a laugh, I would've thought that he was serious. And so, I slapped him. Many times. But just on the shoulder. Meanwhile the one receiving these slaps was laughing his ass out.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" He said as he shielded himself from my slaps and still laughing.

I just glared at him and finally stopped. Slapping him would be useless. I doubt that my slaps hurt but at least it can leave me satisfied.

He stood up and dusted his jeans then picked up my sling bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm stealing your bag because I realized that these kinds of bag are my thing." He told me sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm driving you home." He told me as if it should be obvious. "You didn't bring your car right?" he added then held out his arm.

"Ooh. Are you a stalker, Jackson?"I teased as I grabbed his arm and stood up.  
"Keep on dreaming, Chase." He replied and we made our way towards the parking lot.

"You're car wasn't parked at its usual spot, that's how I know that you didn't bring it." He explained after a moment. I just hummed and nodded my head. I don't really care about his explanation, I'm just grateful for the ride. I didn't bring my car today since dad is picking up the twins after his meeting and I'm a lazy driver.

"It's true." He said and took a glance at me. I just chuckled.

"And I believe you." I assured him and patted his shoulder. He stuck out his tongue at me so I did the same.

* * *

For the following days, we hang out at House 6 during break. And by "hang out" I mean studying and mostly making sure that Percy's paying attention.

* * *

 _P.S. Maybe next time, I'll charge Percy with my service fee._

* * *

 **And there you have it. Sorry, it's just a short one and I know that this is not one of the good-written chapter but thanks for reading.**

 **To surelot,** **KittyKofficial and to whom it may concern: well, i think that you know by now that I don't update that often. Sorry about that. But since school's out and I've done my summer visit to my grandparents', I'll try to update more often. :)**

 **Also to turbo12: glad you're still there!**

 **Feel free to review your comments or suggestions! :)**


	7. Entry 7

**Here's an update before the month ends!**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My day started with disappointment. What's with Dad going away (again) all of a sudden plus his broken promise to us. But I guess, everything has a counterpart to balance the universe. When there's good, there's always evil. Even light casts a shadow. So even if my day started bad, I think it ended with satisfaction and a really lot of fun thanks to somebody._

 _A_

* * *

"Yes yes yes. I'm on my way. " I can hear my Dad talking on the phone.

Our house was a mess.

Well, not really. Just a few suit case on the door, a luggage at my father's feet and two heavy-eyed boys on their pajamas—with their blankets and stuff toys—who're sprawled on the sofa.

This is as messy as our house can be.

I tried to suppress a yawn and tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes but it was useless. It's Saturday a _nd_ half past 5 in the morning. Usually, I would be up this early during weekdays but _it's Saturday._ The only day that I allowed myself to sleep to my heart's content.

But Dad received a call last night. And now, he has to leave earlier than promised. As much as I hated interrupting the boys' beauty sleep, I can't let them wake up the next morning finding out that Dad had left. At least I want them to properly say good bye to him _plus_ they'll nag at me all morning if they wouldn't hear the reason from Dad himself.

"Everything's packed. I'll be there as soon as I can." With that, Dad ended the call.

He then turned to me and heaved a sigh. I just gave him a little smile and shrugged my shoulder.

"Honey, I'm so sorry…" he said as he made his way towards where I'm standing.

"It's okay, Dad. I understand." I said as I handed him his briefcase that contains most of his paperwork.

"I'm really sorry. Clinton called... He— He said that he found a scrap of a ship and he wanted me to examine it." He said, trying to explain. "And Annabeth! He said that it could be a part of the USS Cyclops! Just imagine, our years of research will finally pay off. I have to be there to see it." Just by the twinkling of his eyes, I knew that nothing that I say would make him stay. USS Cyclops is one of the biggest mystery in shipwreck history and one of my father's biggest research/project. Nobody knows where it is and nobody knows what happened to it. All they knew was that it disappeared—lost at sea. It simply vanished at the middle of nowhere and Dad, along with tons of expert sea explorers, were determined to be the ones to find it. I understood Dad's obsessed with the USS Cyclops. After all, I also got interested in it when I read one of Dad's file. I was seven at that time and I actually did my own research. I only stopped when I discovered my love for architecture.

Now, looking at Dad's overly excited face, how can I stop him? I tried to smile but it might have been a sad one since Dad stopped talking and heaved another sigh.

"It's okay, Dad. Really!" I tried to sound excited for him. "I'm excited for you! Believe me. It could be your biggest achievement! I can already imagine the news head: The chase for the USS Cyclops is over! Another victory for Dr. Chase!" I joked and gave him a wink. He shook his head and managed a small smile.

"Though, you'd have to explain that to the boys. You did promise them that you'll stay here until Mom comes back." I said as looked at my brothers. They're trying so hard—and still failing—to keep their eyes open. I chuckled. "You're lucky they're half-asleep."

"Yeah." He said, making his way towards the sofa.

I watched as my father told Bobby and Matthew that he'd be leaving soon and how the boys' mouth turned into a pout.

This wasn't new. Dad was a History professor—a _brillian_ t Historian who's been recognized internationally. Aside from being a father, he also devoted his life in studying the past by interpreting evidences through artifacts, old books, texts, journals, and other material from time period. That's also why Dad was abroad most of the time. He would come home, of course. But it's only a matter of time before he receives a call like this, pack his things, then leave. The only difference from that time was that Dad promised us that he would be here for at least 6 months. It hasn't been three months yet.

I sighed.

I grabbed his suit cases and started loading them on his car. When I came back, Dad was promising new toys for the boys.

"Pearl will be here later." He told me while wearing his coat. "And I know what you're going to say." He added, cutting me off before I can even say anything. "That _you_ can handle things here while I'm away. And I know that you can. I just didn't want to take away the time for you to manage things when you can be enjoying yourselves instead. So I just told Pearl to pay you a visit once in a while. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

He smiled then kissed my cheek. And before I knew it, he was inside the car and was driving off the roads. _I didn't even get to kiss him goodbye._ I thought as I entered the house.

I led my brothers to their room, tucked them to bed, and proceeded to sleep at my own room.

Ω

I didn't know how long I was asleep when I felt a hand poking my cheek and a voice calling my name.

"Annabeth…" whispered the voice again, which I figured must belong to Bobby.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up! Wake up!" Matthew said a little too loudly.

"She's not getting up!"

"Annabeth!" whined the other and I felt a hand poke me again. "Get up or we'll play without you." I can imagine them pouting but I really, _really_ want get even a little more sleep.

"Go away." I mumbled and placed a pillow over my head.

"Your choice." Bobby said and I can picture him sticking his tongue out at me.

"C'mon Bobby! We shouldn't keep him waiting!"

Somewhere, at the back of my mind, I knew that I should also get up and that I'm forgetting something. But I disregarded it immediately. I was trying to get a hold of the little sleepiness that I had.

Ω

I woke up at around 9 and the first thing that I noticed was that the boys were noisier than usual. I guess Pearl brought Bimbo. After washing my face, I did a little exercise and went downstairs to make some breakfast but I found Pearl who's already on the kitchen counter. She smiled when she saw me.

"Well, it's about time that Sleeping Beauty wakes up," she said and laid out a plate with egg and pancakes that she has prepared for me. "Good morning, Annie." She added. She was the only one that was allowed to call me Annie only because she invented that name.

Pearl was on her early thirties, with curly black hair that rested on her shoulder. She lives on the neighborhood and was my babysitter until I was five and she had to start for college. She still visited me when she had a chance and when the twins were born, she often came to the house to play with them. She's a family friend and we often ask her to take care of the house when no one was home.

"Morning." I greeted back as I sat on the chair. "Did you bring Bimbo?" I asked, looking around. "The twins seemed to be having the time of their lives." I added.

Bimbo was her five year old son. He was so cute and adorable that the twins love him.

"Sadly, no. He was on a vacation at his grandparents for a week." She said. I heard another laughter from the backyard.

"Then who—?" My eyes widen and I smacked my forehead.

"Seems like the twins have a new favorite." She smiled. "He said that he's your friend and he doesn't seem like a thief so I let him in. They we're playing in the living room for quite a while but then moved to the backyard a while ago."

I quickly finished my pancakes and thanked Pearl for the meal. Percy told me last Thursday that he might come over today but it totally slipped off my mind. I went to the backyard and sure enough, he was there playing with my brothers.

One of the things that I love from our backyard, aside from its landscaping, was the balcony that overlooks the place. From here, I can see those three playing with water guns. Bobby and Matthew are hiding behind a bush near the swimming pool while Percy was hiding behind a potted tree beside the Greek column arbor patio.

I also loved that patio. I'm really glad that Mom insisted on putting that in our backyard. It gives this place a touch of Greek in it, which we both love.

Anyways, he's holding a blue water gun with Ben 10 stickers and a plastic bucket on his head. He looked ridiculous but at least my brothers enjoyed it. They, too, were wearing silly outfits. Matthew's wearing a red cape and bandana on his head while Bobby's wearing a green cape and a helmet. Where they got the cape, I had no idea.

"Surrender, you fugitives." Percy yelled as he sprayed water towards the twins.

"Never."/"You can never hit us." The twins replied accompanied with laughter, as they hid behind the bushes after firing water towards Percy's plant.

The water hose was also laid out, stretching towards an inflatable pool with a bunch of toys in it. The waters were spilling out so I went to it off.

Bad choice.

The minute Percy saw me, he aimed his water gun at me and fired. The twins followed suit afterwards and it didn't take long before my clothes were all wet.

Urgh. And they still have the nerve to laugh.

"Why you—"I said as I ran towards the inflatable pool and grabbed a water gun that was floating there. Soon enough, I was chasing a laughing Percy Jackson with a water gun on my hand. Bobby and Matthew weren't spared. I shot them when I had the chance. I found my own potted plant to hide and I also grabbed a toy shield for protection.

"That's unfair, Annabeth!" Percy yelled after shooting waters at me. I blocked it with my shield and shoot back. "All we have were buckets but you get to have a shield. Unfair!" he complained.

"Be resourceful!" I countered and fired at him.

I was so busy trying to soak Percy that I didn't notice when my brothers went near the inflated pool and came back to their bush carrying a pail full of water balloons.

Percy on the other hand went straight to the water hose and refilled his water gun. This is my chance, I thought. I stood up and was about to sneak up on him when something wet hit my back. That caused me to instantly straighten up. I looked back to search for the culprit but I was met by another one was flying straight to me. I managed to avoid it and it burst somewhere at the back.

That's when I saw my brothers—firing water balloons at my direction.

"Where did you get those?" I yelled.

The good news: my shield proved to be very effective in defending myself against falling ammos.

The bad news? I have nothing but my hand to protect myself from Percy. He stood in front of me, grinning as he sprayed water at my face and body.

"This… is… un… fair…" I managed to say between gurgles of water. I tried to disarm him by kicking his hand but he was faster at moving his water gun out of my reach.

He's definitely enjoying this.

He was so preoccupied on soaking me, and I was so busy thinking of ways to get him back for this, that we didn't noticed a water balloon coming to his direction.

That's why we were both taken a back when the water balloon hit the back of his head. Another one hit his shoulder and it got him out of his shock and watched out for more.

"Watch where you're aiming!" he yelled. "I made more than half of those. You shouldn't be aiming at me!"

The twins just laughed and threw some more.

"Okay, Percy. This is a take-it-or-leave-it condition." I told him when he hid behind me and my shield. But before I continued my words, I didn't miss the chance to fire water at his face. "Do you want an alliance?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and was a little shock but then his shock turned into amusement.

"Against your brothers? Jeez, Annabeth, they're just kids." He told me trying hard not to laugh and dodging another balloon.

"Take it, or leave it?" I asked again without a hint of humor.

"Of course, I'll take it. I got to get back at your brothers for turning against me."

We made our move once the twins have used all of their ammos. They tried to fire at us but unfortunately, their guns were out of water.

"Oopps," they both said and we chased them around with our water guns. At one point, Percy lifted Matthew on his shoulder and dropped him on the inflated pool. I also caught Bobby but was having a hard time bringing him to his brother since he's struggling at my grip.

"Let me go! Let me go!" even though he said this, he seemed to be enjoying his predicament.

"Stop moving or I will drop you." I joked.

When Percy went to help, I told him to hold Bobby's feet (in which he so eagerly complied). Am I a bad sister? Well, not really since Bobby's still laughing while we carried him upside down and until he dropped with a splash beside Matthew.

We only stopped when the boys waved their hands and yelled, "Truce!" while laughing.

That's when we noticed Pearl setting a tray at the table near the pool. Bobby and Matthew raced towards her knowing that the tray may contain their favorite chocolate chip cookies.

"It's only been a few hours since your father was gone and look at you." She said. She's not scolding us. She said it with amusement lacing on her voice. He also laid some towel for us and immediately draped some over Bobby and Matthew.

"Sorry, Pearl. It was kinda my fault." Percy said apologetically. I splashed water on his face and just laughed when he glared at me.

"Oh, don't be. Believe me, I like it when Annabeth is like this. She's too mature for her own good." She said the last sentence like it's a bad thing.

"See, Annabeth? I'm good for you. Pearl said so, herself." He told me and I shoved him.

"Anyway, I've brought you snacks. And Percy, if you need a change of clothes I think there were some upstairs?" She looked at me as if to ask if she was right and I nodded.

"Oh, no need. I brought a change of clothes with me." He replied and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he said when he saw me looking. "When you're playing with kids, you can't expect to go home looking as clean as when you first went out." He told me matter-of-factly.

I grabbed a cookie and sat on one of the pool bench but then I caught Percy muttering something about not having anything blue.

"Blue?" I asked him.

"Oh, no! Never mind." He said looking embarrassed and sat next to me.

After our snacks, Percy suggested to just jump on the swimming pool since we're already soaked. The boys eagerly complied but I first went inside the house. I came back carrying kickboards and threw them on the pool. Our swimming pool has a huge shallow area of about 4 feet deep but there were also regions—such as at the center—which is almost 6 feet deep. My brothers knew how to swim but it's always better to be safe than sorry.

I didn't feel like swimming just yet so I told them that I'll be joining them later. I was on my way to sit at one of the pool benches and maybe grab a book inside when Percy called me.

"Hey, Annabeth! Look at this." He called. He was at the corner of the pool with Bobby and Matthew who were now grabbing on to a kickboard to keep themselves afloat. All three of them were looking down at something on the water. Curiosity got the better of me and I approached them. I saw Percy scooping up that something with the use of his hand.

"What's that?" I asked and crouched beside them. I can't see what he's holding since he enclosed it with his hands.

"Give me your hand," he said and I outstretched my hand towards him. He fisted the 'thing' on his left hand and used his right to grab my wrist. Very slowly, he moved his hand towards my palm. When his hand hovered mine, he should have placed 'whatever it is' on my palm but instead, he grabbed my hand and yanked me forward.

I did not expect that.

Percy must have dragged me towards the center since for a really scary and illogical moment, I thought that I didn't know how to swim and that I'm drowning. I panicked a little when my feet didn't reached the floor of the pool so I grabbed on to something— _anything—_ that was close to me.

And that something was Percy. While my brothers were laughing at me, he seemed a little surprised at the way I acted. I was a little surprised myself.

I tried not to blush as he gazed at my face. I tried not to blush as his beautiful sea-green eyes met mine. I tried not to blush as I noticed, for the first time, that he's not wearing his shirt. I tried not to blush as I glared at him just so I can prevent my eyes from looking at his chest. I tried not blush as I realized how close I am to him and I tried not to blush on how my arms were wrapped around his neck.

His smirk told me that I tried in vain.

"Is that color I see on your face, Chase?" he teased. I pushed him, or rather, I pushed myself away from him.

"Do I look like I'm a black-and-white illustration to you, Jackson?" I countered. He just laughed and swam towards Bobby and Matthew.

I took a moment to compose myself. It was the first time that I've been that close to a man that's not my father or my brother. Heck, I didn't even cling to my cousin Malcolm even though we're very close.

I glanced at them at saw Percy's swimming leisurely on his back. He swam back to them when he got far enough. He seemed like he was teaching my brothers the elementary backstroke.

Then I remembered his eyes. His eyes really have the prettiest shade of green. Urgh.

I shook my head and even tapped it twice before swimming towards them. Percy was, indeed, teaching them the elementary backstroke. I agreed to help him but for good measure (and I mean, to make myself better), I punched him on the shoulder not so subtly.

* * *

 _P.S. Friends hug right? Because what happened earlier was just me hugging Percy. Yeah. There's nothing to be flustered about. I was merely hugging my friend... On the pool... Without his shirt on..._

 _Urgh. This is definitely his fault!_

* * *

 **I think I'll cut it in here. So how was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Feel free to review. "Raise your voices!" :)**


	8. Entry 8

**Entry 8**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'd like to say that everything went back to normal after that incident…_

 _IT. DID. NOT._

 _This is the first time since Saturday that I'll be seeing Percy. And frankly? I'm not so enthusiastic about it. After that scene on the pool, I tried very hard to act normal around him but after a few minutes of 'normal', that scene would replay on my mind and I would get flustered! And I_ do not _get flustered! I'm just lucky that my brothers were there to distract him. But now, I have to face him on my own._

 _Oh, and there's also exams that I have to worry about, but… it's the least of my problems for now. Besides, I seemed to start the week with a bad luck._

 _-A_

* * *

"Okay, we'll just make this quick. Have anyone worked on the request regarding the cafeteria?" I asked my officers. We're inside the Student Council Office and were having our daily meeting before the classes start. These meetings were usually updates about upcoming school activities, discussions about students' complaints/suggestions, and any other discussions about school matters.

"The one wherein they were requesting additional pastry chef, or the one from the students' drop box?" Travis Stoll asked from the end of the row.

"Both." I said.

"The first one was already taken care of." Katie Gardner said. "I've asked the approval of Mr. Brunner and already sent a written request of it to Mrs. Demi."

She's from House 4, the house that's somewhat in charge of the cafeteria. They provide ingredients, and their house head also appoints or hires the chefs, so it's not really a surprise that she'd taken immediate action.

"And the second one? The one from the drop box?" I inquired.

"Well…" she said uncomfortably.

"It might be a prank." Travis interjected. "I mean, _blue_ food?" He said like it was enough to support his point.

"It's weird," I said. "but not impossible right?" I finished, looking at Katie.

"It is possible. It's just that, even if they could bake something blue, there's no guarantee that it will sell. Because blue food was just… weird" She replied hesitantly.

"Prank or not, I think it's worth a try."

"I'll try telling the staffs." She said at last.

"Is that all?" I asked again, looking around.

Jason raised his hand and spoke. "House 1 was actually planning on conducting leadership training for other schools. This will be our house project this semester. The date and venue haven't been set yet but we're hopingfor your approval first."

"That wouldn't be a problem. You just have to give me your written proposal so that I can also show it to Mr. Brunner." I told him.

"If that's all, I think we're adjourned. Daily meetings will be cancelled for this week, so good luck with your exams." With that, and a few groans from being reminded that today's the start of a hell week, our meeting ended.

I decided to stay at the Student Council Room for a few more minutes. For some reason, I'm not ready—or rather, kind of afraid—to face Percy yet and I can't risk bumping into him on the hallway. I need to compose my thought to avoid myself from acting weird around him.

I opted to review my schedule of my exams just to have something to do. It was kind of worthless considering that I've already memorized it. After all, I selected this schedule myself.

I chose to take the exams for two consecutive days. I would have preferred to take it all on one day but there were subject with conflicting schedules. I just want to get this all over with but I guess two days wouldn't be so bad. At least I'll have time to unwind.

As my watch displayed 8:23, telling me that I only have 7 minutes before Math starts, I decided to leave.

And as Fate would have it, I heard Percy's voice just as I've taken a step outside the office.

"Annabeth, there you are!" he cried as he ran towards me and grabbed me by my shoulders. "I've been looking all over for you!" he released me from his grip and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked relieved to see me that I felt guilty for hiding away from him.

"H-Hey." I greeted.

 _Act natural. Act natural._

"Hey…" he replied with a slight frown.

"Anyway," he said as he shook his head a little, "have you been here all the time?" he asked but he didn't give me time to reply.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you and thought that it was weird since you're never late especially now that we have exams to take. I mean, I was worried that something might have happe—"

I didn't mean to cut him off. I really didn't. Half my mind was focused on telling myself to act normal, one-fourth was thinking of how to respond to him, and only a quarter was paying attention.

"Uh. I have Math first so I better go!" I just blurted out without thinking (which is so un-Annabeth.

I turned on my heel and only then did I realize that I cut him off midsentence and left there hanging.

"Let me drop you to your room," he offered as he seemed to run after me.

"No!" I cried as I whipped my head towards him almost immediately.

Urgh. So much for acting normal.

He was stunned and confusion was written all over his face.

"I mean, your exams are on the other building right? I don't want you to be late." I said.

"I… guess," he replied hesitantly with his frown still visible.

"Umm. I'll see you at Economics?" I added uncertainly. This seemed to do the trick since he relaxed and said his goodbye.

I quickly went to room B6 and focused all my attention on my Calculus test.

Ω

I think I'm avoiding Percy Jackson.

I finished my Calculus test quite early but instead of heading straight towards the other building for our Econ test, I stayed at the Student Council Office. I was intending to go to the field but halfway through, I decided against it. There was this feeling of anxiety as I neared the place and can't help feeling nervous about going to the sports ground so I changed direction and headed for the cafeteria. The anxiety didn't left even at the cafeteria. As I was falling in line to pay for my sandwich, I can't avoid glancing around as if I was running away from someone and he might suddenly appear from out of nowhere.

Since House 6 was much too far and both the field and the cafeteria were out of the picture, there wasn't any other choice aside from the Student Council room.

The anxiety came back as I went to the test room in the last minute.

When I entered the room, I was greeted by Percy's broad smile and a hand waving me towards the seat beside him. I halfheartedly made my way towards the seat.

The blackboard told me that we were very unfortunate for having Mrs. Dodds as an examiner but I think I have never felt so relieved when she entered the room just as Percy was about to say something.

Her piercing glare made students cringe and abandon any possible attempt on cheating but all I could think about was how grateful I am having avoided another uncomfortable talk with Percy.

I was able to finish my test faster than anybody else but I wasn't able to leave the classroom. Mrs. Dodds was one of those teachers who insist on adhering the schedule. If the schedule says 10:45-12:45, then the students must leave the classroom at exactly 12:45. This is what I hate about her. I'm also a time-conscious person but I know that exams were exemptions to the rule.

When Mrs. Dodds finally dismissed the class, I quickly grabbed my things and bolted towards the exit. I didn't even stopped to consider if Percy heard me when I muttered a quick "I have Literature next," but I definitely heard him when he called my name but pretended that I didn't.

I know that I have to talk to him sooner or later, but that's a problem for another day. I sighed. Another thing that contradicts my character because Annabeth Chase _do not_ procrastinate.

So yes. I'm avoiding him and even _I_ myself think that my actions were irrational.

I'm making a huge deal out of that incident last Saturday. It was just an embrace and I'm not even sure if I can call it that since I'm just holding on for dear life.

Maybe it was the fact that I haven't really been that close to anyone besides my family. It may also be the fact that I'm still uncomfortable around guys since there has only been five men who have really been on my life, excluding Percy. But whatever the case was, I have to get rid of this awkwardness soon.

I was lucky that Percy has this afternoon off. He only had two exams for today and probably went home after Economics.

I, on the other hand, have to go back to the Arts and Science Building for my Lit test, then fetch my brothers on my way home.

Ω

You might have thought that I would have talked to him the next day, but _no_. The confident and intimidating Annabeth Chase was worried of scaring away her only friend by acting weird around him. But I'm afraid that what I'm doing now would be the one that would drive him away.

I sighed.

At least I'm done with all of my exams. Pearl said that she's in charge of the twins for today so I can freely go home whenever I want. Plus, I don't have to worry about bumping into a certain someone since his only exam for today ended as early as 9:20 this morning.

I would've considered myself lucky, but then it rained. I quickened my pace as I exit the school ground and started fishing for my phone so that I can call a cab. And guess what? My phone's out of battery. Great. Just _great._ I forgot that the Fates weren't on my side this week. And why is it that bad things always happen when I'm not bringing my car? Does my car have some sort of charm that dispels bad luck?

Fortunately, there's a waiting shed near the gates. _Unfortunately,_ there's hardly a cab that passes in this street. I've waited for minutes as the rain got heavy but there was no sign of any cab or even a headlight.

I guess I have no choice.

Placing my sling bag at the top of my head, I charged the rain as I ran towards the next street. At least I didn't have anything important on the bag except for scratch paper.

I was dripping wet when I finally managed to get into a cab and I felt sorry to the driver for damping his seat. I paid him extra to compensate.

Ω

It was late when I went to school that Wednesday since I was just here to fulfill my duties as Student Council President. And for once on this week, I didn't felt nervous walking on the hallways, I didn't have to watch my surroundings when I'm in the cafeteria and I'm free to go to my usual hangout place at the field. After all, it's Wednesday and Percy didn't schedule any exam this Wednesday.

I went straight to the SC Office where I found Katie helping Travis with his last minute review. I didn't have anything else to do and since Travis asked my help (they had to debate in a loud whisper on who will ask me), I tried my best to tutor him in Algebra given the limited amount of time that we had.

They eventually have to leave for their respective exams and I was left alone at the office. I busied myself by organizing files and sorting folders. My nosed itched once in a while due to the dust and probably a sign of an incoming cold. I also felt heavy for some reason and can't help but wince at the brightness of the computer screen. When I felt like a headache might hit me if I force myself any further, I set aside the box containing decorations and decided to stay at my House.

…

House 6 was empty when I arrived and I went straight to the sofa at the very end. The sight of the little pillow on the sofa was so inviting and so I craved. After all, with great power . . . comes great need to take a nap

…

Hunger woke me up accompanied with a sharp pain hitting my head. I took a moment and tightly shut my eyes as I pressed my temple. Slowly, the pain subsided but didn't vanish completely. I forced myself to get up so that I could go to the cafeteria and maybe stop by the infirmary to ask for some medicine.

But I didn't get to go to the cafeteria or the infirmary. I didn't even get to go outside the doors of House 6.

Something blocked my way.

Something that terrified me beyond belief.

My headache seemed to be intensified by the fear that I felt.

I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do as a black, hairy spider blocked my way.

The only thing that I managed to do was scream. I screamed at the top of my lungs while my mind went black.

A part of my mind wished to call Percy for help but that thought also vanished.

I'm scared.

 _Percy!_

The next thing I knew, I was enveloped in a tight hug. I was being calmed down by stroking my back.

"Sshhh. Sshhh. It's okay. It's gone now." Somehow, his voice was soothing and his hug was warm and comforting.

I noticed a damped spot on his shirt and immediately felt guilty. I didn't even realized I was crying.

He loosened his grip on me when he noticed that I've calmed down and I slightly broke away from the hug. I tried to smoothen his crumpled shirt while sniffing and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." He said as he lifted my chin and wiped the remaining tears on my eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay," he added and then smile.

I finally looked at his eyes and fought another sob—a relieved one.

"Thank you, Percy." I said as I sniffed embarrassingly. I don't know how he found me or why he's at school but at that time I didn't care. I was just so relieved.

"Hey, what are friends are for?" he smiled as he pushed away my blond curls away from my forehead.

And then he frowns. I gave him a confused expression but he just put his hand on my forehead.

"You're hot." He muttered.

"Is that a complement?" I teased though I knew what he meant. My headache was starting to come back.

He just glared at me, and declared that he's getting me home.

"But, what about my car? And my brothers?" I argued.

"Jeez, Annabeth. Stop being so stubborn. No one's stealing you're car inside the school. We'll have to worry about that later. And I'll pick up you brothers so don't worry." He said as he dragged me towards his car. I'm supposed to have a fever but he's dragging me urgently. Though I'm secretly happy that we're somehow back to normal.

I might have fallen asleep at his car because the next thing I saw when I opened my eyes were the paintings of my own room and Percy at the door with a phone on his ear.

"Yeah, mom. I think she had a fever… Soup?... But you have to tell me how to make them" I heard him talking to his mom before I drifted again to sleep.

…

I barely felt a cold cloth being placed at my forehead that immediately eased my throbbing head. I also felt a hand stroking my hair which makes it much better. I hardly registered a relieved sigh escaping my lips.

…

The next time I woke up was because of a cold yet at the same time warm thing that was on my forehead. As I opened my eyes, I realized it was Percy's hand. He didn't noticed when I woke up since he's staring at the opposite direction while checking my temperature.

I watched him as his eyebrows get all scrunched together then after a while his face relaxed.

"You're cute when you're worried," I blurted out and I had the urge to slap my mouth afterwards for having no filter. Though, I decided against it. I'm sick. I can just blame anything I say or do on being sick.

"W-what?" Percy asked, a little shocked that I'm awake.

"I said you're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched together." I repeated and I had to fight the urge to smirk when I saw that he's obviously embarrassed.

"What… I... Uhh…" He's stuttering and I wanted to laugh but stopped myself.

"Is that color I see on your face, Jackson?" I teased. But instead of getting a flustered reaction, I got the opposite.

He crossed his arms and looked at me seriously.

"Why were you avoiding me?" He asked and it was my time to stutter.

"Umm.. Well.." I started, thinking of ways to escape this. I thought of just going back to sleep but then I saw the smug smile on his face and I knew that he already knew and that he was only trying to embarrass me.

"Fine!" I said as I shoved him. "I was embarrassed after the incident at the pool."

"And?" he asked and I looked at him, confused.

"Umm… Sorry?" his smile told me that that was the answer he was waiting for.

"It's okay. You're probably not used to it. But you do know that it's okay for friends right? Besides, I'm a hugger so you just have to get used to it." He told me.

"And... I can't blame you for being embarrassed. I mean, with these abs…" he added and I shoved him again.

"Keep on dreaming, Jackson." I told him, laughing.

"If you have that much energy to shove me, then I guess you're okay and I don't have anything to worry about. I've already called Pearl and she'll be here soon." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to pick up your brother." He informed me, coming towards the door. Before he can fully exit my room, he looked back at me and I saw that same embarrassed look he had on earlier.

"I... Umm… Cooked soup." He said shyly. "Not really sure of the taste though. But if you don't want it you could just throw it away you know, since I don't want to you know, have to take care of you again because of food poisoning and—"

"Percy," he's rambling on just as he does when he's nervous so I cut him off(intentionally, this time).

"Thank you," I said sincerely while offering him a smile. He smiled back then left to get my brothers.

Ω

The next Monday, I heard a shout on the hallway.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled then he gave me a bone crushing hug. When he pulled away, he grinned madly at me and I was afraid that he's finally losing his mind.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got an 83 on Algebra!" he cried raising both arms for a fist pump in the air. "I knew you were a genius! I knew I was right at befriending you!"

I just laughed and something bubbled inside of me. Pride.

"Congratulations Percy! I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed and I also tackled him into a hug.

He just chuckled and encircled his hands around me. "Well, you'd better get used to this. Since I'm sure I'll be getting a lot of 80s now that you're here."

I could get used to that. I thought.

He gave me one last 'Percy hug', the one similar to what he gave me in House 6. The one that I remembered being warm and comforting. Then I thought; Yeah, I could get used to this.

* * *

 _P.S. I think my car_ really _had a good luck charm._

 _P.S. Percy's cute when he's worried but I think he's cuter when he's embarrassed._

* * *

 **Hey guys. First of all, thank you for those wonderful reviews. They're very encouraging. And then, sorry, (** _ **again)**_ **for this late upload. I'm kind of nervous about this chapter; I'm not really sure if I did a good job following up the last chapter. Well, I guess it all depends on whether or not I receive a cookie.**

 **Please overlook some of the errors (grammatically, technically, or just wrong XD). I'm fighting the urge to sleep as I finish this.**

 **Feel free to review. :)**


End file.
